Mistaken Myths
by QuirkyQuinjet
Summary: Sophomore year has come to a close. Now that summer break is here Stiles must face an enemy that is said to only exist in halloween stories, teen movies, and myths. How is he supposed to win this fight when his prime suspect is dating his father?


Heavy eyelids peered down at the pages tossed messily on the desk; slowly begging to be closed for just a second. Words blurred into ink smears from the dry eyes that tried to focus on them. His tender head begged to be laid onto a pillow for relief from the migraine ravaging his brain. Sleep deprivation was taking a vengeful toll on him as he fought hard to stay awake.

Rereading the same line over and over just trying to retain at least a few words was a struggle for him as he sat there. Sore muscles nagged to be given a break but he pushed himself on. Nothing about the events that had happened the past week had made any sense to the teen. Frustration boiled within demanding him to find answers to what was going on but everything he read and searched through only led him to numerous dead ends. Exhausted and fed up he rose to his feet, slammed the book shut, and flung himself face first into the pillow. He let out a loud, annoyed grumble before passing out into a deep and fitful sleep.

**_*flashback*_**

The final bell rang as students burst through the old heavy metal doors. Papers flew in the warm breeze as the student parking lot became a gathering place for the eager teenagers. Scott and Stiles were the first to run out of the school. They stood next to the worn blue jeep as they waited for Isaac. "This is going to be the best summer break ever!" Stiles chimed as he slung his beat up back pack into the back of his ride. Scott frowned but quickly put on a smile when Stiles turned back around to face him. "My dad will start working longer hours starting next week so he'll be gone for most of it."

"Longer hours?"

"Yeah, the station is short on staff since the supernatural happenings of Beacon Hills started. As quick as new deputys come in they go out too. People have been transfering nonstop so my dad is picking up a lot of hours until he gets more people." Stiles sucked in a deep breath and exhaled with a sigh, "As much as it sucks not seeing him now he did promise that when he hires in enough people he's going to use up two weeks of his vacation time. When I ask him where we're going he tells me it's a secret, but from the brochures I found hidden in his office I'm going to say it's between Canada or Ireland. My bet is Canada because he loves fishing there."

"Fishing? I guess I never thought of you and your dad as the fishing type." Scott replied not fully paying attention.

"C'mon dude, how do you not know this? We went when we were kids." He paused, "but then again I think that was the trip we all got sick with a stomach bug and had to cut it short. Anyway, yes, he loves fishing. He usually only goes on his days off when I'm at school but that doesn't happen too often anymore." Feeling his phone vibrate continuously in his pocket he pulled it out, "speaking of which...hey Dad!" Scott continued to stare off into to the distance. Hearing part of what his friend's dad was saying he knew that the Sheriff would be working late.

Putting his phone back in it's designated pocket Stiles once again focused his attention on his best friend, "Scotty-boy, when we come back here we'll be juniors."

Stiles paused as he noticed Scott's attention was focused on something past the jeep...or should he say someone? Peeking around he immediately spotted who had stolen his best friend's attention. Allison and Kara were standing next to the steps with Lydia and a couple of other girls.

Stiles too lost his train of thought as he watched the strawberry blonde. Her smile made him want to melt like butter onto the asphalt. Her gorgeous hair shimmering in the blinding sunlight caused his palms to sweat, her fair skin he was sure was soft as velvet, and her eyes made him weak at the knees. Lydia Martin he new for certain was the best thing to happen to Beacon Hills.

They hadn't noticed Isaac walk up behind them and join in on their mouth gaping stares. "What are we looking at?" Isaac whispered softly.

Stiles and Scott jerked their heads back at the same time causing their noggins to collide. "Oh yes, they're all beautiful aren't they?" He marveled as he continued to look past them. In unison Stiles and Scott both hit him in the stomach but not hard enough to hurt. Isaac chuckled, "Instead of standing back here creepily gawking why not go talk to them. Really, this is kind of eery don't you think?" Scott gave him a quick glare and Stiles shrugged.

"Or perhaps not, it was just a suggestion, either way are you guys ready to go? As much as I'd love to stay and chat we have a lot to do before we go to Lydia's end of the year party...that is if you still plan on going."

Smirking Stiles interjected, "Of course we're going. I'd rather be handcuffed in public with my pants around my ankles than miss Lydia's party. Right Scott?"

"Of course he's going. It's at the lake house and Kira will be there...and if he isn't then I'm sure some other guy will give her the attention she needs..." Scott gave Isaac a warning glare, "okay, I'm shutting up."

"You betas, does it ever get old having to obey your alphas with just a glance? Must be a major ball busterr-" Stiles trailed off as Isaac glared at him, "I'll take that as my cue to zip it."

**_*end flashback*_**

Stiles woke from a light shining on his face. Raising his head he pulled a piece of paper that was stuck on his cheek and let it float gently down onto the mess of papers on his desk. "How'd that get there?" He thought to himself.

It was early morning from what he could tell and his neck was stiff from from the way he had slept all night. Wiping his eyes he made his way into the bathroom desperate for a hot shower.

"I'm telling you Scott...something isn't right." Exhaustion lingered in his voice. "Ever since the party it's like he's changed."

"Maybe you're thinking too much into it? I mean your dad hasn't dated since your mom. Maybe he just needs to ride it out...this is new for both of you." Scott suggested trying to give his friend hope.

"I don't know, Scott, something...everything about her feels off. Remember that time we were looking for your inhaler in the woods after you were bitten and Derek Hale randomly showed up with it? Remember that odd feeling?"

"Yeah, I remember. It felt like we were being watched...but he's a werewolf so that made sense." Scott looked at Stiles wondering what he was getting at.

"Exactly, now take that feeling and multiply it by 100 and you're still not close to the feeling I have when she's around. It's not as bad when you or the others are there..but it's like she looks at me as if..." Stiles let out a sigh. He knew he sounded ridiculous.

"Like what, Stiles? You can talk to me." Scott reassured.

"Like I'm her next meal." Stiles said weekly as tears formed in his eyes but he didn't let them fall. "I know it sounds crazy..."

Scott was quick to interrupt. "I'm a werewolf, Derek, Isaac...we're all werewolves, Lydia is a banshee, and the Argent's are hunters...nothing you tell me will ever sound crazy, Stiles. Unless you tell me coach is a reasonable person then I'd have reason to doubt you." Scott smiled as his best friend chuckled.

"I just don't know what to do anymore, Scotty." Stiles looked over at his friend as he put his jeep in park.

"You don't have to figure it out alone. You've got me and you'll always have me."Reaching over Scott pulled Stiles into one of ther bro hugs.

**_*flashback*_**

Music boomed loudly as kids jumped into the lake. Lydia's party had been an absolute success as always and all of her guests were all levels of intoxicated. Some were passed out in the lawn and others were throwing up in the bushes. Stiles had tried his best to get Lydia to dance with him but she was busy hosting her guests...at least that's what she said...but he knew it was her kindly turning him down...as usual.

Scott was with Kira far enough away from the lights and the loud music so they could see the stars and talk. Isaac and Allison were swimming in the lake, further out than most everyone else dared to go. Feeling lonely Stiles grabbed a bottle and headed out to the woods.

He needed some quiet time to clear his head and getting away from the action was the only way to do it. The further he walked into the woods looking for the best spot to sit and relax the more he dived into his thoughts. It was about ten minutes of sticks snapping and leaves crunching before he found a stump with a small clearing of tree tops so he could see the sky. "Perfect." He said out loud as he took his seat.

He was already tipsy from the drinks he had already consumed. He didn't know what he had grabbed before heading out here but it took one swig for him to identify the strong flavor of tequila. He sat in silence until half the bottle was gone but then he lost control of his thoughts and started spewing them out to nature.

"Typical Stiles sitting out here by himself." He slurred as he took another sip. "Dad is too overloaded with work, Scott has Kira, Isaac has his scarves and Allison, and Lydia... she's a queen ruling her people." The crickets and other nighttime insects and animals were the only response he had.

"You always end up alone...it's probably because you're too hyperactive or desperate to be accepted for who you are." He paused as he drank a big gulp and felt the liquid burning as he went down. "Why do you do this to yourself, Stiles? You don't vent or break down. That's not you..that's not who you are. You have to stay strong because if you don't then you have no purpose...you're just the meat of the pack." A tear fell as his self hatred grew a little bit more.

"You can act like it doesn't bother you but it does. You never show weakness...can't show weakness physically or emotionally because if you do...nobody will want you around." Stiles tucked his face him his arms as they rested on his knees. He couldn't help the tears that escaped him.

In the shadows of the woods another person stood listening. Their heart ached for the kid. They understood what it was like to never show weakness. All the times they had it never turned out good so they tended to bottle it up and turn it into anger. Their eyes darted when they heard the mostly empty bottle shatter against a tree but they weren't quick enough to stop what came next.

One second Stiles was standing looking at the trees the bottle had hit...more like bottles because he was seeing triple. The next thing he knew something sharp had pierced his neck and he tried to let out a scream but a hand clamped hard over his mouth. He felt himself getting weaker as each second passed and then he hit the ground hard. The last thing he saw before his body succumbed to the pain was a tall man standing over him.

**_*end flashback*_**

"On your left!" Stiles warned but Scott didn't react quick enough. He let out a sigh as the loading screen came up. "Even with your werewolf powers you still can't play video games." Stiles teased as he celebrated his victory.

"I almost had you but I ran out of ammo" Scott argued and Stiles rolled his eyes "Next round is mine!"

"You wish!" Stiles chimed as the next match loaded.

* * *

**_Authors Note:_**

**_Thanks for checking out my story. Just in case there was any confusion this doesn't follow strict timelines of the show/shows._**

**_I'm trying a new style for myself and would love all feedback. Although, if you're just here to be rude please don't bother._**

**_I'm very new to writing fanfiction and I have to do it all on my phone so please don't hate me of I have mistakes._**

**_Most of all next installment should be up soon. Again thank you for reading! Please leave a review of you want to :) _**


End file.
